Songs of Nikai 2 Tune of love rhythm of strife
by LIFE-Anime-DEATH
Summary: This is the sequel to Songs of Nikai 1! Obviously, anyway. Kai and two of her new demi god friends make it to camp and a new adventure for Nico and Kai starts due to Aphrodites constant interfering! And it's only natural the others get involved!
1. Chapter 1

**::Hold::**

**::Chapter one::**

I'd grown to love music. Even without Kai, the music and sound of her voice had never left me. I'd learned how to play piano from an Apollo girl back at camp. I had a small apartment now at the edge of Manhattan. It seemed like a regular January day when Percy came to my doorstep. I was performing, "In the end" By Linkin Park. On the piano when the door bell interrupted me, I snapped my head up. Opening to door revealing the form of the now 20 year old Percy.

"Hey man!" I greeted letting him in, the two floor apartment wasn't the nicest place but it was good. As for sanitary, well I wasn't the cleanest person…we went upstairs to the gaming room.

"What's up?" I asked basically asking what he was doing here.

"Nothing much, I'm teaching for awhile at the High school, History. Recruiting more half-bloods you know…" He told me. I remembered after the war, my twelve year old self had locked myself up in my cabin for what seemed like forever…but to me only seemed like a few minutes. Despite the others trying to come and comfort me, their words did little compared to the loss of my only love. Geez, that sounded cliché.

"Cool," I told him still questioning why he came here just to tell me that.

"We need help gathering more campers. Because you're a very powerful half-blood we need you to help." Percy told us, despite the truth in his voice, I felt he was lying. But what did he have to lie about? "Y-You could come to school." He said examining the wiimote finding it suddenly interesting, more than likely afraid to meet my eyes. Not that I blamed him.

Well that's how it all started. I nodded, "Fine…I'll go…" I told him, I'd been locked up in this apartment for so long I can't remember the last time I'd gone outside. School was starting tomorrow. It was the end of winter break. I dressed in a black t-shirt with the band, GREEN DAY. In white over red dynamites. Along with black skinny jeans and a black Ryuk Death note hoodie. It was an anime. I remembered Kai talking about it once.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I groaned in frustration of the fact that winter break was over. I was bored at five am as I went through my I-pod, school life was so boring sometimes. Scratch that, all the time. I sang as I read the twenty eighth Vol. of Bleach, again.

"Tell me that it's gonna be okay. Tell me that you'll help me find my way. Tell me that you can see the light of dawn. Is breaking. Tell me that it's gonna be alright. Tell me that you'll help me fight this fight. Tell me that you wont leave me alone. In this. Cause I need, I need a hand to hold. To hold me from the edge. The edge I'm sliding over slowly. Cause I need, I need you hand to hold. To hold me from the edge. The edge I'm sliding past, hold on to me. Tell me I can make it through this day, I don't even have the words to pray. You have been the only one, who never left me. Help me find the way through all my fear. Help me see the light through all my tears. Help me see that I am not alone. In this. Cause I need, I need a hand to hold. To hold me from the edge. The edge I'm sliding over slowly. Cause I need, I need you hand to hold. To hold me from the edge. The edge I'm sliding past, hold on to me." I sang when my iphone suddenly started playing.

"Yup?" I asked knowing it was Trent. "What's up Trent?" I asked shoving Bleach back onto the shelf.

"You walking to school?" He asked me.

"Yeah…I'll meet you and Zane at Subway." I told him.

I dressed in a pair of worn skinny jeans a black Gir tee shirt and along with my usual accessories, arm gloves, a black wrist band with chains on my left wrist and three gel red and black rings on both middle fingers. Complete with a skull necklace. Once I was happy, I pranced down stairs of my three floor apartment, and left. Skateboarding the half-mile to subway where I saw them…

"Hey Trent, Zane!" I greeted hugging them. I hadn't seen in them a WHOLE week. You see, Trent and Zane have been my only friends for the last four years. Before then everything was sort of just…blank, I had and mom and a dad, but I don't remember them. They must've been rich because I was left with billions of dollars. My life must've been pretty dull too though if I couldn't remember them at all. Trent lived with Zane as a foster child.

Trent never knew his dad and his mom, well he was too young to understand so the doctors just told him, "Mommy was taken away by friendly aliens so they can help her." He was a naïve seven year old…Zane never knew his father either and his mom is like, MOM OF THE YEAR. Though she can be a bit over protective. So basically, Trent and Zane were like brothers, the reason he's a foster child is because Zane's mom can't afford to adopt him.

Zane had his hood up blending in with his black hair that shadowed his electric blue eyes. He wore black skinny jeans and a Guns N' Roses T-shirt. We were all sort of the 'outsiders' group. I didn't believe in titles. Trent had black skater boy hair as well but unlike Zane, had depthless aquamarine blue eyes. He wore a regular black long sleeve shirt and baggy black cargo pants. Along with a red and black plaid hoodie. We got on the bus and seeing as we were all freshmen. At high school we were still sort of at the bottom of the food chain. So we kept quiet and watched as we listened quietly to our I-pods. Until some idiot of a Senior decided to annoy me…I wasn't one for patients…and that led to me beating up the boy. On the bus…and despite Zane and Trent's best efforts at holding me back…I managed to kicked the idiot in the groins and break his nose along with shoving his fat head out the window. That's how I wound up in the principles office.

It was then when a guy in a light brown t-shirt with black gothic print spelling out, MAUI. He was well built and had spiky cropped black hair along with a blue jacket and navy blue pants. He looked about twenty and had sea green eyes that looked a lot like Trent's. He looked at me with shock and slight surprise. Finally got a bit territorial and asked, "WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT?!" I shouted as he laughed.

"Nothing at all…Kai." I looked at him.

"How do you know my name?"

He smiled, "My name's Percy Jackson, I'm the new history teacher…"


	2. Chapter 2

**::Radio::**

**::Chapter two::**

"New history teacher? What happened to Ms. Kennal. Not that I'm complaining, she was a complete-" I began when I heard another voice.

"Nikai! What did you do now?"

I turned and saw my "Favorite" person in the world. Mrs. Talbot. Our principle.

"Oh! Mrs. Talbot, just in time! Well, today I'm in here because an annoying senior boy refused to leave me alone."

She sighed, as she muttered, "Wow, first period hasn't even started and you've already got detention. That must be record!" She looked at Mr. Jackson and said, "You'll be serving detention with Mr. Jackson this afternoon."

I smiled and nodded a yes. As she looked at me with wondering eyes and asked, "Are you really planning on showing up?"

"Ask me no questions I'll tell you no lies." This time I smirked and said, With that I ran out grabbing my red and black sticker-covered binder and ran to first period class. If I hurried I might be able to get to still talk with Trent and Zane. But as I entered I was bombarded with questions.

"Is it true you beat up Tony?!" I looked at them oddly.

"Who?" I asked completely clueless,

"Tony…the boy you beat up on the bus." Zane told me matter-of-factly. Normally I didn't notice things like this but the lecture in second period was extremely boring. He must be new, he looked a lot like Zane and Trent, except for he had dark brown eyes. He looked bored…wait…no…he looked asleep. I was proven correct when he practically fell out of his chair. Despite myself I laughed as his eyes met mines. They widened…he suddenly looked familiar.

His eyes stared at me, huge as if saucers. I was a bit freaked out, that's like the second time that's happened to me. First with that Percy dude, now with him…we eventually all got to history. The boy who's name I learned was Nico, had an identical schedule to me, Trent and Zane.

"Hey Percy!" I greeted the guy I'd met earlier. Trent and Zane gave me looks of confusion, "I met the guy in the principle's earlier." They nodded, as we took our seats, we'd made sure to get seats together in every class. But I was so busy talking with Trent and Zane that…

"Ms. Laskaris!" I finally snapped my head up. It was Percy.

"Oh! Hey!" I said looking up at his rather serious facial expressions.

"Would you like to tell us what titan was charged with holding up the sky and name three of his daughters?" Percy asked in a taunting voice with a smirk, surprisingly I knew this much.

"Atlas, sided with the titans during the war against the Olympians and Zeus condemned Atlas to stand at the edge of Gaea, earth, and hold up the sky. Three of his daughters, Calypso was a sea nymph but she was confined to the island of Ogygia for supporting her father during the war. Dione, and Maera." I told him recalling reading about that before. With my dyslexia, it was hard to read but reading Greek was a lot easier. Don't ask me why…

I noticed Percy's eyes oddly saddened when I spoke of Calypso. I wondered why. Oh well. After class we headed to lunch, I noticed the Nico kid sitting alone. I don't know why I was so interested by this new kid. He seemed, so, familiar.

"You want us to get detention too?" Trent asked me once he sat down with out pizza.

"You don't have to." I told them. If one of us got detention it wasn't uncommon for another, usually all, of us to get detention. What can I say? We liked to be together…school let out as I walked to Percy's room and over heard the new boy and him talking.

"You didn't tell me _she _was here!" Nico hissed I wondered who he was talking away.

"Honestly! I had no idea! I only saw her in the office this morning." Percy told him. ME?! I didn't know any of them before today. I walked in.

"Hey…" I greeted glumly. "So…what do you want me to do?" I asked going over the regular detention things the teachers usually made me do.

When Zane walked in, "Hey…Mr. Roode. Gave me detention." He said with a smile in my direction I retuned it.

As Percy said, "Okay…well…okay to be honest I really don't care what you do. You just have to stay here for awhile and try not to destroy anything."

I smiled. And said, "I can do that, but I make no promises on the destroying things part. I'm not the most careful person."

Percy shrugged and said, "I said, try." Nico, Zane and I all decided to play a game of Scream theme tag.

"Let's play scream theme tag." I said as Zane nodded Nico looked clueless.

"What's that?"

I thought about it and said, "It's where you run around the building screaming at the top of your lungs some random song and while you do that one of the people who's IT has to find the others. Basically it's like screaming random songs, and tagging. By the way, nice jacket and tee shirt." I told him. As we began…I was IT.

I could tell Zane was singing, "I'M A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! YOU'RE A GOOFY GOOBER YEAH! WE'RE ALL GOOFY GOOBERS YEAH! GOOFY GOOBERS ROCK!"

Meanwhile Nico was screaming Radio By: Alkaline trio. "Shaking like a dog shittin' razorblades, waking up next to nothing after dreaming of you and me I'm waking up all alone, waking up so relieved, while you're taking your time with apologies, I'm making my plans for revenge! Red eyes on orange horizons! If Columbus was wrong I'd drive straight off the edge! I'd drive straight off the edge! Taking your own life with boredom! I'm taking my own life with wine -it helps you to rule out the sorrow, it helps me to empty my mind. Making the most of a bad time. I'm smoking the brains from my head! Leaving the coal calling the kettle black and orange and red! This kettle is seeing red! I've got a big fat fuckin' bone to pick with you my darling In case you haven't heard I'm sick and tired of trying! I wish you would take my radio to bathe with you, Plugged in and ready to fall!"

I loved that song…I bounded up the stairs practically falling on Nico as I tagged him.

"Your it!" He smiled as I jolted up and ran screaming at the top of my lungs, "WE ARE THE LAZY GENERATION! NO MORE STANDING OUT IN LINE! SO GOOD AT WASTING OUR TIME!" Lazy generation by: The F-ups. "WE ARE THE LAZY GENERATION! WE ARE THE LAZY GENERATION!"


	3. Chapter 3

**::The hell song::**

**::Chapter three::**

I was running down the stairs when something at the base of the stairs caught my eye…I-it was huge! It's front part of his body was that of a lion, the middle part of a goat, and the tail of a snake! It had a lion and a goat head with the head of a snake at the tail! I remembered the name of this creature from one of the Greek mythology books I had read…a Chimera! B-but they didn't really exist did they?! Was I going insane?!

"KAI! Get back!" Nico's voice called from behind me, I couldn't move…my entire body had froze in shock.

"H-How?!' I muttered. The Chimera suddenly got into a crouching position as I darted out of the way just in time, that's when I realized Nico could see it too! He jumped out of the way just in time too! JEEZ! FOR GOD'S SAKE WHAT'S GOING ON!?

_**Everybody's got there problems. Everybody says the same thing to you**__. _

As the Chimera suddenly spoke in a raspy voice, "Get out of my way young hero! I'm here for the girl!" it was here for me!?

"No! I won't let you hurt her!" Nico said, THAT IDIOT!

"NO!" I yelled finding my voice.

"Just stand back boy!" it said as it charged at me again, but this time it let out a breath of fire! It was blinding I couldn't see a thing.

When Nico jumped up grabbed my wrist and yelled, "Hey! Ugly!" I looked at him incredulous!

The Chimera snorted a bit of flame from it's ugly nose and said, "You dare defy me boy!" suddenly Nico had a black sword in his hands locked and ready to lunge when the Chimera jumped up again but this time it wasn't headed for us! I suddenly remembered Zane was down there!

_**It's just a matter how you solve them. And knowing how to change the things you've been through. **_

"ZANE!" I screamed as the Chimera now had Zane in it's overly large mouth…

"Hurt me and this weak boy will die!" the Chimera taunted I was shaking.

As Zane's faint voice said, "What the hell…"

_**I feel I've come to realize how fast life can be compromised. **_

WHAT?! THE?! HELL?! WAS GOING ON?!?! "NO!" I yelled, I tugged away from Nico's grasp.

"You want me! Just take me and leave them alone!" I yelled at the Chimera.

I could've sworn it was smiling as it said, "That's a good girl!" Suddenly the principle was walking out of the office.

"What in the world is going on-" A very principle-like-thing to do. The Chimera dropped Zane running to the principle as it grabbed the principle in it's mouth about to snapped our principle when Percy came down carrying…A SWORD!?

"WAIT! Don't!" Percy yelled as he approached the Chimera.

The Chimera was surrounded as it said, "Pathetic!" a snapping sound was heard as blood soaked the Chimera's mouth Mrs. Talbot's now dead body fell to the ground…

"WHAT THE F-!" I screamed out in horror as the Chimera charged at Nico! Percy threw me his sword as I caught it and ran to the Chimera on full adrenaline stabbing it as it turned into golden dust screaming.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" as I rushed to Zane…

_**Step back and see what's going on. I can't believe that happened to you. **_

"Wh-what's g-g-going on!?" I screamed…everything felt as if it were collapsing around me…a warm hand on my shoulder suddenly brought me back to reality.

"A-Are you okay?" Percy asked who tossed me his sword was looking at me.

"Wh-what's going on!?" Zane asked, a very good question I might add. I demanded for some reason as Nico's dark eyes met with my own…I was truly surprised I found so much comfort within them. I don't know what it was, like a long lost devotion I forgot existed…

"W-What's going on?" I stuttered.

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Okay, first I would like to explain ask two things. WHO IS THIS TRENT BOY!? AND WHO THE HADES IS THIS ZANE BOY?! Okay you could say I was a little jealous…okay, a lot jealous. But honestly…and this must've been what Percy was keeping from me.

_**This happened to you. It's just a problem that we're faced with am I?! **_

Jerk…once the fight with the Chimera was over Percy and myself took Kai, and Zane back to Zane's house. Apparently Zane and Trent were both half-bloods. Very powerful at that. Zane's mother was great.

"Oh…Zane…" The woman who's name was Celia worried.

"What's going on?!" Trent screamed entering the room once he saw the blood on Kai's shirt he freaked.

"It's not my blood. It's Mrs. Talbot's." She told him calmly. I was amazed she could stay calm through all this. Trent looked at her oddly.

"I knew you didn't like her but killing her isn't the way to solve things!" We managed a laugh.

"Okay…your all, half-bloods, well…yeah… Demi-gods. Except for you Kai. Your all going to have to come to camp." Trent and Zane then stood over Kai.

"So what are you saying?! I'm a monster?" She objected, a very Kai-like-thing to do.

_**The only one who hates to stand by.**_

Kai challenged as Trent said, "Kai's our friend, we don't go anywhere with her! We don't care if she's different." They were good friends I noted.

"Quick! Pack all your stuff!" Percy said in a rushed voice, rather panicked.

"Why?!" Kai asked as he pointed out the window three giants and what seemed to be a Fury were out side the house and were approaching fast…Trent shoved all his stuff into a backpack so did Zane, his face was still pale and his lips still rather blue…

_**Complications ended first in this line!**_

"Common!" Percy yelled as we ran outside it was four against four, but considering the fact I didn't have a weapon, Zane was hurt, and Zane, Trent, and Kai couldn't fight…we were surrounded by the monsters now…as Percy began attacking the Fury the Giant was totally beating Grover up, and I was helping Kai best I could I sliced up a giant as it turned into dust.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

"GET THE GIRL!" The Fury hissed as I heard Nico shouting, "NO!" He pushed me out of the way as the giants fist contacted his chest sending him flying back into a tree. No…no…NO! His face seemed frozen in agony and pain.

_**with all these pictures running threw my mind!**_

"COME AND GET ME YOU LEATHERY HAG!" I shouted tauntingly as a waterfall of emotions suddenly raged through my veins like adrenaline the feelings and senses felt so alert as if they were running through my very soul, suddenly millions of images flashed through my head everything came back! My past! I suddenly remembered it all! I felt a new determination, I remembered…everything. From the first titan war. To the time I forgot it all…


	4. Chapter 4

**::Teenagers::::Chapter four::**

But that didn't change the fact that Nico was hurt…and it was all my fault…I stood up as I asked, "Percy…which one of them hit Nico?" a recognized a sudden fear in his eyes as he pointed toward the biggest and ugliest one, gritting my teeth together I dodged every fist and rock it threw quickly maneuvering around it my daggers would do little against it so I morphed the dagger into a black sword and encircled it until I was able to lunge the sword strait into it's heart. It blew up in golden dust that my dagger now absorbed. Eying the next giant I copied the moves and "disposed" of it just as quickly. They stared at me in awe as I eyed the fury angrily about to attack.

I jumped aiming but she quickly flew out of the way.

"No!" the Fury shrieked, "She's-!" the Fury left as Percy looked at me with widened eyes and slack jawed.

"What?" I asked a bit irritated.

"Y-You've remembered…" He muttered staring at me.

"Yeah, now help me help him!" I said it so seriously it shocked myself…I felt…I don't know how to describe it…I know my entire 'memory' returning was rather unceremonious but either way.

"He's still alive. We need to get you all to camp, now!" Percy said, that was the oddest and most random time, but I noticed the ring on his finger.

"OMG! YOU FINALLY PROPOSED TO ANNABETH!" I squealed. "I KNEW IT!" They all looked at me as if I were insane. We had to get there quick and fast…so we took a taxi…stupid thinking on Percy's fault and during the half hour I managed to explain _almost _everything to them.

What was going to happen now though?! Would everything just go back to normal. It didn't change the facts that Trent and Zane were still my friends. They'd accepted me. And I'd stay with them. Now that I had Nico as well…it was perfect…

Despite my happy feelings, the others I noticed, weren't so happy. While Trent continued to try believing me, and Zane, well he was just…in shock. I mean, I've never had to find out that I was a half-blood because I always knew. But I guess it would be a traumatizing experience…hmm, never really thought about it. If Trent and Zane were away she wouldn't be attacked. But now that I think back, Trent and Zane were attacked at least three times a day, possibly even more. That might've been because of my presence. I wasn't sure, but till then I'm assuming Trent and Zane are pretty powerful Demi-gods. Noticing the tense atmosphere I began to sing…

"They're gonna clean up your looks. With all the lies in the books. To make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you son. So they can watch all the things that you do! Because the drugs never work! They're gonna give you a smirk. 'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean. They're gonna rip up your heads your aspirations to shreds. Another clog in the murder machine." I sang loudly, Teenagers by: My Chemical Romance.

"They say that teenagers scare-the living shit outta me! They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes! Or strike a violent pose! Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me! The boys and girls in the cliques the awful names that they stick! Your never gonna fit in much kid! But if your troubled and hurt. What you got under your shirt! Will make them pay for the things that they did!"

Soon we were all singing laughing as we sang the taxi driver was completely clueless. He was probably wondering when we'd leave.

We arrived near the strawberry fields not too much later. Nico was still leaning slightly on me but I didn't mind. As he limped to camp we all gathered into the big house.

"Oh! Goody! Look who's back!" Mr. D said in his nonchalant voice basically saying: I really don't give a shit.

"Nike Lucas. Oh! And she brought slaves…" He finished disdainfully. I rolled my eyes and forced an evil smile saying.

"Oh! Good to see you too Mr. D! These are my _friends_! This is the wine god, Dionysus." I introduced rather bitterly. Trent and Zane looked at Mr. D with dissatisfied eyes.

As Trent said without thinking, "Are all gods this rude? No wonder no body likes them."

I couldn't help but laugh because when I first met Dionysus at this camp I said almost the exact same thing. Mr. D's eye's flashed vile.

"Yes, but not all gods are as forgiving as I am! Mister…?" Mr. D said, clearly, ready to turn Trent into a grapevine. Trent then smiled and said resting his arm on my shoulder, Zane put his arm on my other shoulder, they were practically identical other then the fact their eyes were different colors.

"Trenton Zyset." He said with a small smirk, another funny thing about Zane and Trent…

"Zane Trike." Zane finished. They had the same initials only backwards…

"Whatever, Tristan Zinnet, Zion Travers." Zane was about to correct him but the look Chiron gave them told them not to bother.

"Have they been claimed yet?" Chiron asked curiously.

"No…" I told them. As they exchanged looks of confusion.

"All kids over the age of thirteen were supposed to be claimed." I said explaining to Trent and Zane the best I could.

"Well…I guess we'll just have them stay in the Hermes cabin, as for you Kai, after you left Nico made a cabin for you…" Chiron told me. My mouth dropped.

As Nico led me to a huge cabin across from his own. It was…well…amazing…it looked like all the other cabins, two floors. A bathroom, a few bedrooms and a common room.

"O-Oh my Gods…this is amazing Nico!" I told him kissing him. He smiled all dazed as he was finally able to say.

"A-Annabeth h-helped me…" It was made of pure obsidian black and looked a lot like his except for mine had gold as well. Outside it was truly the most bizarre arrangement of cabins. In the center was the thirteen Olympian's cabins. Mine across from Nico's to make it look better. Then the other cabins of the minor gods expanded out ward from the semi-circle.

I walked over to the Hermes cabin, I still recognize half the campers others I had no clue but odd enough…they all knew me. I wondered if it was because of that incident three years ago…Connor and Travis Stoll seemed to still be up to their old games. They greeted me the same way they always did when Trent and Zane came out. I took Trent and Zane to the beach where I explained about three years ago. Then we began getting off topic.

"Wait! Jimi Hendricks was a son of Apollo?" I nodded and told them about it.

As Trent asked, "Any idea who our Godly parents are?" I shook my head…it was no fun being undecided, I learned that much from Luke.


	5. Chapter 5

**::Rooftops::::Chapter five::**

We were at dinner that night as Chiron introduced Trent and Zane. "And as many of you have noticed, Nikai Laskaris is back!" Some cheered as I looked at them with a bored expression…despite my ADHD I didn't like attention like this. I sat alone at my own table. We all got up making sacrifices to the Gods. Seeing as I hadn't had food this good in a long time, this truly was a MAJOR sacrifice. But I never thought the mixed smell of BBQ pizza and chicken noodle soup would actually SMELL good. Speaking of smelling there was this one time in school when I was waiting in the lunch line and suddenly-GHA! Off topic again.

"Oh Gods…" Chiron muttered as I looked and saw above Trent and Zane…for all that's holly. No wonder they weren't claimed…above Zane was a lightening bolt the same one Thalia had all those years ago and above Trent was a trident…the symbol's of Zeus and Poseidon. Wow, talk about killing two birds with one stone, both of them had now broken their oath to Percy, and their old oath.

Wow…they both stood speechless when Chiron finally said, "Hail, Zane Trike son of the King of the Gods, and God of the sky, Zeus. And Trenton Zyset son of the Earth shaker, Poseidon."

Suddenly both seemed to lose their apatite as they walked out I followed, and Nico followed me. Haha…Son Zeus, son Poseidon, son Hades, and daughter Kronos. All standing on the same sandy beach of Camp Half-blood. We just all stood there looking out at the ocean, Trent's true home…hey, that meant Percy had a demi-god brother. And Thalia had a demi-god brother.

Maybe that's why Zane looked and acted so much like Zeno, who I learned had given his life for mine. Zeus must have something about the "Z's" guess that would make sense seeing as his own name started with a Z Then there was Thalia, her name started with a "T" well her name origin was Greek it meant flourishing. Then what about Poseidon? I mean, Percy's name started with a "P" as well but Trent's name started with a "T" last time I checked. But I know, "Trent" meant, gushing waters. In Latin. So that made sense seeing as Poseidon was God of the sea. But what about Hades. Nico's name started-AH! Getting off topic AGAIN!

"Speaking of Gods I wonder whether Dionysus lets his kids drink wine outside of camp, I mean, he is the god of wine so it would make sense but-" They all looked at me randomly.

"Who was speaking about Gods?" Nico asked unsure, that was when I realized I'd been talking aloud…oops?

"Oh…sorry," I said instinctively. "I've been known to do that…"

I told them all as they said in chorus with faint smiles, "We know…" Trent went to the Poseidon cabin and Zane went to the Zeus cabin, Nico went back to the Hades cabin. And I returned to my Kronos cabin.

I couldn't go to sleep as usual. As I climbed onto the nice cool roof and laid on it staring up at the moon. I looked and surprisingly…I saw someone on the top of Aphrodite's cabin. No Aphrodite camper would do that, they're too afraid they'd break a nail. As I looked closer…it was Aphrodite herself and she was staring at me. Her blonde hair was the blondest hair I'd ever seen and her sparkling blue eyes were beautiful. I might've thought she was the most beautiful thing, but to me, she wasn't. Nico was…as she made her way over here with a smile in the form of a smirk.

"Hello tonight Kai. Long day hmm?" She asked me shinning her lips up more with MORE lip gloss, not that she needed it.

"Yes, lady Aphrodite." I said politely thinking of how many Gods/Goddesses already hated me.

"Love is a cruel thing my dear, remember that, and your hair really needs conditioning." I frowned, she loved making people feel inferior. She was then really close as she whispered, "Love is the most powerful emotion and it can tear even you, the daughter of time, to shreds." I wondered for a second whether she just came here to criticize me and tell me that my hormones ruled me.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, the new arrival of your friends have caused quite a commotion on Olympus." With that the goddess was gone.

I sat back down, "Ouch!" I instinctively shouted as I pulled something from my back pocket…it was a black dart, the arrow tip was in the shape of a heart though. "What the Hades do I look like?! Cupid?!" I muttered angry about my sore butt.

Rooftops by: Lostprophets "When our time is up. When our lives are done. Will we say we've had our fun? Will make a mark this time? Will we always say, we tried. We're standing on the rooftops. Everybody scream your heart out. Standing on the rooftops everybody scream your heart out!" I continued on with the chorus, "Never gonna regret. Watching every sunset. We'll, listen to your heartbeat. All the love that we found. Standing on the rooftops. Wait until the bombs drop. This is all we got now. Scream until your heart stops. Never gonna regret. Watching every sunset. We'll, listen to your heartbeat. All the love that we found. Scream your heart out. Scream your heart out. Scream your heart out. Scream your…heart out" I sang softly…to myself.

I remembered all the good times I'd had with Nico and the others. How old was I really? Probably thousands of years and a couple of centuries and decades. When Kronos took away the curse, now I was just a regular demi-titan huh? I wondered if that was a good thing. I know Rachel had predicted another new prophecy, knowing my luck I'd get involved one way or another.

I wondered how Trent and Zane were taking all this. It, the prophecy, probably referred to them a lot as well. I noticed the sky was growing darker and the waves stronger. I also remembered Aphrodite's words. _"Your friends have caused quite a commotion on Olympus." _It was mostly Zeus's and Poseidon's fault for that though.

Rain fell lightly on me the cool rush of wind, I didn't mind it too much. I sort of liked the rain, I know most found it sad. But I liked it. The flickering light in the big house signified that Mr. D and Chiron were still playing pinochle. It felt good being back, it may not be in the way I would've liked it. But I was happy it happened non the less. When I saw someone out on the beach. Tonight just must be a night were everyone's sort of restless. I noticed it was Trent…good place for him huh? The beach…maybe I'd join him…


	6. Chapter 6

**::Kids::**

**::Chapter six::**

**Trenton Zyset's POV.**

A son of Poseidon? If he was such an all-powerful-god why had never helped me before!? Why had I had to go through all of that as a seven year old! Why couldn't he help mom!? I WAS A MISTAKE!

Despite myself…I couldn't hate him. He'd let my mom die…I thought husbands were supposed to love their wives. I remember my mom always telling me that dad was a fisherman and one day just got swooped out to sea. That loving look she always got in her eyes when she talked about him, does that mean he never really cared about her? That thought angered me. I'd been left to fend for myself. Before Zane and his mom came along…I'd been entirely alone, left friendless in an orphanage. I can't believe I'd actually believed the doctors in the hospital. I remembered back to that moment…

_She'd always worked so hard…she worked fourteen hours a day seven days a week to support us. Money was tight, but I was content and she seemed happy. She always did her best to make us happy. She came home one day, she was tired as usual but lately she'd been growing thinner and plum colored bags under her eyes could be seen. I woke up that night wanting some water, when I'd saw her collapsed in the living room. I screamed, I was afraid. I was only six, the cops came, the flashing blue and red lights surrounded the house. They told me mommy was sick…_

_She'd been sick now for a year. I was seven now, as I ran through the hospital. I'd known mommy had been sick so I'd had to stay here. I had no one else, so I sat there by her holding her hand._

_"Why can't daddy come and help us?" I asked her. I was a seven year old and wanted to go home, I didn't like this place. Everyone was so uptight and it smelled like chemicals. _

_Her eyes got sad as she said, "Daddy's busy working right now. We don't want to disturb him…" It was one morning when I'd woken up in the hospital room. Mommy was gone…I started screaming when the doctors came in._

_The doctor I knew well by now, Dr. Gold. He had a real name but just told me to call him Dr. Gold. He came in with a sad smile, "Do you know about aliens?" He asked me with a forced smile, I nodded telling him about a book our teacher had read us. He nodded his head as he said, "Well, like the aliens in your book, last night, some friendly aliens took mommy away to a better place. There, she's happy. You want her to be happy right?" I nodded my head as I told him._

_"Mommy was always happy." I said quietly. It was a week later they took me to the orphanage…it was then, I knew, they lied. Mommy…was dead. I had nobody else…daddy had never helped her…he could've saved her._

Despite myself, I found I was crying in the rain. Suddenly a hand was on my shoulder. I turned to see Kai. I forced a smile for her. She was always there, we were there for each other. I hoped she hadn't changed…

"Long day huh?" She said as I nodded. She looked at me in a way that told me she knew something was wrong.

"If Poseidon is so powerful…why couldn't he help my mom?" I asked bitterly. Through grit teeth.

"The gods and goddesses are busy. They have more then just their children to take care of. My dad, tried to kill me numerous times, and my mom died trying to save me. I know what your thinking, your thinking; gods don't care about us, they're selfish and only care about themselves." She said, I was surprised by her words but nodded. She was right.

"But I learned not to judge them, they do care, I learned that from the war. They don't always have time to care for each one of us, and I can understand how you could mistake that for them not caring at all. But if not for Hades I wouldn't be alive, if not for Zeus, my father would be trying to kill me, even now. They may only do that for there self. But they do keep the mortals safe. I can't begin to understand how you feel but a good friend of mine, Luke. His situation was similar to yours. He tried to get revenge on the gods and ended up regretting it all. He made a terrible mistake. I don't want you to make the same mistake." She told me resting her head on my shoulder. I wondered how old she really was…but her deep black eyes…they held much knowledge.

"You were a child. Crawling on your knees toward it. Making momma so proud. But your voice is too loud. We like to watch you laughing. You pick the insects of plants no time to think of consequences. Control yourself, take only what you need from it. A family of trees wanted. To be haunted." I knew this song, Kids by: MGMT

"The water is warm. But it's sending me shivers. A baby is born. Crying out for attention. The memories fade, like looking through a fogged mirror. Decision to decisions are made, and not bought, but I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot. I guess not." I loved it when she sang…I smiled at her. I knew, she hadn't changed too much…

We sat there for a little while longer when she said, "I know your like, son of Poseidon but you really should get inside." I shrugged as I watched her leave I did too. Thank you, I thought silently.

**OLYMPUS-**

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO _ME _ABOUT BREAKING THE ANCIENT LAW!" Poseidon warned at his brother.

"Your both just as guilty as the other." Apollo told them referring to the two children now residing in camp half-blood.

"I still find it truly remarkable Hades is the only one who hasn't broken his promise so far." Aphrodite said not really caring as she filed her nails carefully.

"It cannot be helped now. But there is a new prophecy. Whether it refers to both or none, we cannot control the prophecies." Athena said wisely. Poseidon and Zeus both still glaring at one another.

"If this continues we'll get to have another great war!" Ares commented as almost all of them shot him a glare. Nobody _but _him really wanted a war. But they all knew what he said was true, that was the scary thing.

"I'm interested to see how this is all going to play out." Athena told them. With a son of Hades, a son of Zeus, a son of Poseidon, and a daughter of Kronos. It was too late…the four had answered the call…


	7. Chapter 7

**::Breathing::::Chapter seven::**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

Trent's words really got me thinking. I wondered how Zane felt right now. As much as I tried to understand them all I couldn't. I was too different. Percy had left earlier to go back to the school. As for Nico, well nothings changed there. I was still hopelessly in love. The next morning I decided to be lazy and skip breakfast, I was supposed to be teaching Zane and Trent sword play. But right now, *YAWN* I was too tired.

Just my unfortunate luck I was awakened by a large wave thrust in from my window… "TRENT!" I screamed angrily. Usually on sleepovers when I wouldn't wake up he would use a bucket of water but apparently with his new _powers _he decided to use a FRIGGEN wave!

"How'd you know it was me?" He asked with a smile.

I smirked and said, "Nico wakes me up by tickling me out of bed and Zane wakes me up by shocking me. YOU ON THE OTHER HAND ARE A JERK!" He smiled as I chased him around I was faster so I tackled him and hit him and with my powers froze his hands behind his back.

"They'll melt eventually…" I told him as we headed to the sword arena. Passing the others…wow. I'd missed this place. Nothing had changed much.

Trent told me when he woke up he found a blue sword by his head, it fit him perfectly, it was blue like the ocean and had a hilt made of crushed sea shells most likely a gift from his dad. As for Zane he found a scythe, with a blade shaped like a thunderbolt. Wow, aren't they generous, the only gift I got from my dad were many near death experiences. My mom was nice enough to give me this dagger and my life.

I withdrew my dagger, Zane used his scythe, and Trent used his new sword. Both were pretty suckish at first but as the day wore on and Nico nearly killed them, they got pretty good. As we headed to lunch the next day.

I said, "I hope your ready to bring the _heat_." They smirked.

"Hades yeah." Zane said as I smirked in return. I meant that more literally then they knew…

Their jaws practically hit the ground as I introduced them to…the lava rock climbing wall.

"Told you, time to bring the _heat_!" As I grabbed Trent's wrist and dragged him half way up and left him. He was shaking in horror dodging the occasional lava blasts. "That's revenge for your _lovely _wake up call!" I shouted as he glared at me.

"KAI! DAMMIT HELP ME!" Trent screamed as I shook my head with a large smirk.

"You know! One day you might be in this situation, and I might not be there! So, we're preparing you!" I coached sarcastically. It was then Chiron just had to come and ruin my fun.

"Kai…this would go under the rule of, _intentional maiming_." I frowned and looked up to the centaur.

"I'm sure Mr. D would find this a great training experience." I told him as Mr. D came along.

"For once I agree with the annoying girl. It's a marvelous training exercise, we might be able to make a few campers, uh, disappear." Mr. D said putting it in, "friendly" words.

"He's a son of Poseidon, raise a few waves and he'll live…" I said calmly watching the idiot jump around…idiotically. It was really quite funny…

It had been an hour and he was absolutely exhausted. "Regret waking me up yet?" I asked him evilly. As I munched on a can of Pringles I had Travis steal for me from one of the Dione kids. In trade for one of Aphrodite's kid's photo albums. I didn't know what they wanted with it nor did I care.

Okay, Trent clearly sucked at this so I finally caved and helped him. Everytime he tried to climb down a lava geyser would erupt in his face. It hadn't even occurred to him to use the water.

I walked up there easily dodging the geysers as I told him, "Has it ever occurred to you to use your powers?" I asked hitting him backside of his head.

"No! I was too busy panicking!" He finally figured it out. I laughed as he tumbled down the mountain. He was greeted by Zane who had taken pictures of Trent.

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I started getting mad. I hadn't gotten any alone time with Kai since I got her back. All because of those stupid boys, Zane and Trent. Just yesterday Bianca came and told me not to be jealous but I couldn't help it! They were right there…it was like Kai cared about them more then me! It was normal for a fifteen year old boy to be jealous. One time I heard her singing to Zane and Trent and it was then I knew I was jealous.

"Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close. The fan plates on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold. And even though your next to me I still feel so alone. I just can't give you anything for you to call your own. And I can feel you breathing. And it's keeping, me awake, can you feel it beating?! My hearts sinking, like a wave. Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips. I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss. I couldn't bare to hurt you but it's all so different now. Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt. And I can feel you breathing. And it's keeping, me awake, can you feel it beating?! My hearts sinking, like a wave. I can feel you breathing. It's keeping me awake. Could you stop my hear it's always beating, sinking like a wave." Song: Breathing by: Yellowcard…

As I secretly listened I could feel the jealousy oozing out of me. For the next month I paid no attention to her. If she didn't care about me anymore why should I care about her anymore!? She was too busy playing around with her _new _friends. I sat at breakfast glaring at them all. It's all their fault, if Trent and Zane hadn't come everything would've been perfect! Yes, I blamed them, but I had every right. But it wasn't just that, there was something else.

I was hurt, I felt alone again and she hasn't even noticed. Maybe it was stupid of me to expect her just to always be there for me. But still, she hasn't noticed how hurt I've been!? Maybe if I was killed she might actually care! But maybe, she'd be so busy hanging out with Trent and Zane she wouldn't even notice. I couldn't stand it! Being around her everyday knowing she didn't care…I just couldn't take it. I'd survived on my own before, what difference would it make?! Maybe I'd go back to school, it gave me a distraction. Yeah…I'd do that. I packed up the little stuff I'd brought with me and told Chiron I was leaving, of course he asked by I told him I was bored.


	8. Chapter 8

**::Everything burns::::Chapter eight::**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I hadn't slept last night. For the last few weeks Nico's been acting really different. He won't talk to me and when I try to talk to him he turns me away with sarcastic comments and cold glares. What the hecks wrong with him!? It's not like I stranded _him _on a lava rock climbing wall! But it had hurt me, I was trying to help, yet he just pushed me away. Despite it all, it was like he hated me.

Did he no longer love me? Maybe over the years he'd found he didn't love me anymore…or maybe he never did…maybe all that before was just pity. That thought had haunted me all night, overshadowing everything I did. It was like a fate I couldn't escape. And it hurt me…I had friends now, but I needed him. I _loved _him, still…did he no longer care?

I swallowed down the tears that were threatening to pour down…was it possible? The next day at breakfast, he wasn't there. I heard from Chiron he'd left last night. Was this final?! Was that the final act…proof that he no longer needed me. No longer cared about me?!

_"Annabeth told me the meaning of your name, Nikai, your fatal flaw is being alone, your afraid to be alone…so why try so hard to isolate yourself?! YOUR SO STUPID! I've been worrying about you non stop ever since-I mean…we've been worrying about you!" That's what he told me. He lied to me._

"_Love is a cruel thing my dear._" Aphrodite's words echoed in my head. "_Love is the most powerful emotion and it can tear even you, the daughter of time, to shreds._" Nico told me that my fatal flaw was being alone. But it wasn't, my fatal flaw, the flaw of Kronos, the flaw of mine. It was a being blinded. From the truth, from things important. Had I missed something? Kronos had missed much, it was why he'd lost. What had I missed?

I sat in my room that night, "She sits in her corner. Singing herself to sleep. Wrapped in all of the promises that no one seems to keep. She no longer, cries to herself. No tears left to wash away. Just diaries of empty pages, feelings gone astray, but she will sing…" Everything burns By, Anastacia.

"Till everything burns, while everyone screams burning in their lies. Burning in my dreams. All of this hate, and all of this pain. I'll burn it all down. As my anger reins. Till everything burns. Walking threw life unnoticed, knowing that no one cares. Too consumed in their masquerades. No one sees her there. And still she sings." I felt so cold tonight. It had finally hit me, Nico no longer cared…

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I sat in history class, which Percy taught. It was easy but long and boring. I did everything to keep me from thinking about her, but it just came naturally. It lead from one thing to another. But either way it led to the fact I was still hopelessly in love and she no longer gave a shit. That reality hurt like a Manticore tail to the gut. I learned that people don't like it when you kill there dogs, it was a friggen hellhound! What the frick was I supposed to friggen do!? Just let it destroy the town!? Percy had tried to come over to my apartment asking why I was back and I continued to lie to him. I played the piano one day after school…a song, it reminded me of her, again.

Yeah, I know, what the heck!? A child of _Hades crying_!? Yeah, I was crying, if that's what you call these wet salty tasting things leaking from your eyes. I swallowed down the lump in my throat and forced myself to stop crying. I loved her so much and the fact that she didn't care anymore hurt like a burning inside my chest I couldn't explain, when everything feels as if it's crashing down. I'd felt this way before, when Bianca died, and when I thought I had lost Kai. This entire situation…it scared me and struck more fear than anything ever had. Would I lose her forever?

It was that single question, single thought, that scared me. I didn't want it to end like this. It couldn't…it didn't feel right. Had I really just gotten her back to lose her again?! As I blamed Trent and Zane, I knew, it was my fault. All along…it had been my fault. Now, I was just too much of a coward to fix it…

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

I laid in the dark staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow Trent and Zane were leaving. They didn't need anymore training and because it was still school season they had to go back. Now that I had my memory there really was no point. I couldn't stand to stay here. It just reminded me too much of him. If he came back now, I'd want to fix it, but what would I do?! Beg on the ground!? I would…I would do that for him. But I don't think I could handle it to be rejected just once again. Why had it happened? Was it because I'd changed? I was too different? I didn't know…

I was sitting next to where I'd destroyed Kronos three years ago. Though the grass around had grown, it had remained the same bare patch of dirt. A crunching of leaves caused me to jump as I turned to see.

"Z-Zane…" I said with a breath of relief.

"Hey…what's up?" He asked me, concern etched into his familiar features.

"Nothing." I lied turning away. For some reason, I was never able to lie to him.

"Cut the crap Kai. What's up? Honestly, your obviously bothered by something! What is it?" He demanded turning my head to meet his own vibrant glowing electric blue eyes. I knew I couldn't lie to him so I told him.

"Since we came to camp, Nico had been more distant and cold. I thought he was mad at me so I tried to talk to him, but he turned me away. The next morning I find out he'd left. I don't know what to do…why had he left? What did I do?!" I asked spilling it all out. I felt comfortable with Zane. I knew I could tell him, and he'd listen. Trent, I loved him, but I couldn't always be so honest, I knew he'd listen, but he sometimes was just a bit immature. Suddenly I felt Zane's strong arms around me.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't fix that, but knowing about being a boy and everything. Remember that girl, Alexia in eighth grade?" He asked I nodded. "I was jealous, of her friends, and her boyfriend. I hated him…I was jealous of them spending so much time together." I asked him where he was going with this as he sighed and said, "Even if you are only a year younger than Zeus himself. You're an _idiot_…Nico still loves you!"


	9. Chapter 9

**::I need some sleep::**

**::Chapter nine::**

_**.com/watch?v=ojKoy0HiCYE&hd=1**_

"W-What do you mean!? How!? He hates me!" I told Zane angrily, feeling like he was just toying with my emotions.

"Nico was probably jealous of us. I mean, before, you we're usually alone. Now that you have us, he was probably jealous. I know this stuff! I'm a guy!" He said with a 'duh' expression.

"I-I don't understand…why didn't he just tell me?!" I shouted absolutely confused. Jealous!? Why would he be jealous!? I mean, he knows I'm just friends with Zane and Trent! Zane let out a long sigh.

"For someone so old your really dumb…" I glared at him as he said that. "Nico was jealous, he's a friggen fifteen year old boy! It's not unusual for a boy that age to get jealous." I tried to understand.

"Nico's actually around eighty something…" I noted. Zane rolled his eyes and groaned.

"YOUR HOPELESS KAI…but just know that Nico still loves you and is probably regretting everything…"

If that was true…then, he still did care. With this new realization I finally resolved on going with Zane and Trent tomorrow back to school. Hopefully, Nico would be there. Geez, and guys said GIRLS were complicated!

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I played the piano as I sang, "I need some sleep. I can't go on like this. I try counting sheep, But there's one I always miss. Everyone says I'm getting down too low. Everyone says, you just gotta let it go. You just gotta let it go. I just gotta let it go. I need some sleep, time to put the old horse down, I'm in too deep, and the wheels keep spinning round. Everyone says I'm getting down too low, everyone says, you just gotta let it go, you just gotta let it go. I just gotta let it go. You just gotta let it go. You just gotta let it go. You just gotta let it go…" I wasn't good at singing. Kai was much better. I'd just gotten a message from my father. I was planning on heading to the underworld tomorrow. It was a relief in a way…a distraction. I had told Percy so he could cover for me at school.

Shoving a few last things into a small shoulder bag I finished putting a few things in and shadow traveled to LA. The trip wasn't that long using shadow travel but it still took a lot out of me as I gave in to sleep. But my dreams were the furthest thing from pleasant. Matter of fact it would fit better with the word, bizarre.

_I smiled, as I ran after her. She smiled back her magnificent eyes shinned bright in the rays of sun. But slowly, the sun grew dim. "Kai?" My smile slowly faded as her reaching hand grew further and further away…_

"_KAI! No!" I yelled as I chased the beautiful black haired girl, but I was getting no where as the she grew further and further away, her soft voice that once said she loved him grew silent, her once glassy eyes grew dull. Her smile faded, her face was expressionless. _

"_KAI!" I shouted As I ran, chasing after her. I tripped and fell, she stopped, but with the sudden pressure against me. Like gravity was hulling me away. I couldn't breathe… _

"_K-Kai…" I strained in barely more than a whisper. I continued to scream her name, with no reply. The impending darkness closing in around me. I would soon be nothing but a memory…but she…didn't seem to notice. She…was fading. Away from me…_

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The next day I sat in my desk chair. But he wasn't there. I skipped the next period and quickly jotted down a note from our new principle. As I entered Percy's classroom and handed him the fake note.

"Mr. Vents wants to see me _now_?" He asked curiously as I nodded. He followed me out of the hall when he was about to go into the principles office I grabbed his wrist tugging him outside.

"W-What!? I'm supposed to be talking with the principle!" He shouted in protest as I rolled my eyes.

"Idiot. That note was a fake! I need to talk to you!" Contemplation overtook his look of confusion as he asked.

"About what?" I told him about Nico and I as he said, "Looks like you just missed him. He left the underworld for a mission with his dad." I loudly swore in Greek, French, Spanish, Italian, and English. He looked impressed, while my emotions could be descried in one word: PISSED!

"AND YOU JUST LET HIM GO!? FOR ALL THAT'S FUCKING SANE!" I shouted angrily, I thought I could make things right. But had he already forgotten!? Decided to move on!? This time, I didn't get sad, I got angry. "Condene todo esto! Hors de la pègre…" I somehow ended up talking in foreign languages when I was angry.

"What?" Percy asked clueless.

"Damn it all, off to the underworld!" I said, as I turned and smirked.

"Percy…because it's your fault, your coming to the underworld with me!"

His jaw dropped as he began muttering, "I'm surprised your not daughter of Nemesis." I told him to shut up…he did.

"Call Blackjack…" I demanded still slightly steaming. He obeyed as two Pegasus came along.

"Where to?" He asked, as I told him.

"Central Park…" Percy sighed as I dragged him to the park. We stood at the cluster of boulders as I began singing and they opened.

"C-Can't I just stay here?" Percy asked hopefully but I guess the look that I was giving him told him.

"Not a chance oh-mighty-king-of-the-magic-waters!" I snapped jerking him after me as I trudged down.

"That's a new one." He muttered thinking it over.

It hadn't changed much…at all…Percy's hand started getting sweaty and clammy. It was then I realized how truly petrified he was. Guess he didn't like being so close to the God of the Dead. Guess he had good reason! But honesty!

"Man up for Zeus's sake!" I hissed. I could feel it, Nico was close. I just knew it…I could feel it. Call it a empathy link or whatever. I knew he was close.

"How do I know if I'm gonna get out alive!? You might! But I might not! You just had to bring me!" Percy complained as I rolled my eyes and hit him.

"Stop complaining! I ain't friggen magic eight ball!"

He shut up as we made out way threw the dead people, literally. As I looked among them looking for Nico. I felt slightly, okay, completely mental! I was looking for the son of Hades in the underworld. Wow. Common Nico! Give me some sort of clue! As if this wasn't hard enough…


	10. Chapter 10

**::Last song::**

**::Chapter ten::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Ignoring the bowing ghosts I headed to my fathers palace when I sensed something. W-What!? I was wondering whether I had just gone insane. I swear I could feel Kai and Percy's presence enter the underworld. They were alive but why would they be here!? After debating it I finally decided upon finding them before they ended up dead. As I looked for them I couldn't help but let a sliver of hope that I could fix things with Kai. I just hoped that sliver wouldn't end up killing me. Now who was the idiot who said slivers can't kill you?

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

"This may be the last thing that I write for long. Can you hear me smiling when I sing this song? For you…and only you. As I leave will you be someone to say good-bye. As I leave will you be someone to wipe your eye? My foot is out the door you can't stop me now." I sang feeling comforted by the music in this place. Percy and my adventures down here really weren't the happiest.

"You wanted the best. It wasn't me. Will you give it back? Now I'll take the lead. When there's no more room to make it grow. I'll see you again. You'll pretend your naïve, is this what you want? Is this what you need? How you end up. Let me know." Last song by All American Rejects. "As I go remember all the simply things you know. My mind is just a crutch and I still hope. That you will miss me when I'm gone. This is that song. The hearts start breaking as the year is gone. The dream's beginning and the time rolls on. It seems so surreal and now I sing it. Somehow I knew that it would be this way. Somehow I knew that it would slowly fade. Now I am gone just try to stop me now…You wanted the best. It wasn't me. Will you give it back? Now I'll take the lead. When there's no more room to make it grow. I'll see you again. You'll pretend your naïve, is this what you want? Is this what you need? How you end up. Let me know." Suddenly I heard foot steps…closer.

Suddenly I looked up… "N-Nico!" I exclaimed happy and at the same time terrified. What the Hades was I supposed to do now?! Jeez. I really hadn't planned this one out. So for the next two minutes we just stood there staring at each other awkwardly.

"I-I'm sorry…" He muttered as I smiled.

"I never hated you and there's no need to be jealous of Trent and Zane!" I told him remembering Zane's words. He blushed madly as Percy smirked.

"Ah, young love!" Percy cooed tauntingly as I glared coolly and said, "Shove it, Pony princess!"

"I much prefer Prince." He retorted. I felt relieved. As if I'd been forced into the darkness, into black water, where I couldn't breath. And now, I was finally resurfacing taking a large, needed, much desired, breath.

"Okay…so, now what?" Percy asked awkwardly. Hmm…that was another question forgot to consider. Oops?

"Guess you better go to your father." I said toward Nico.

"Where are you going?" He asked me as I told him I was going to go back to camp. Either that or, school. Spring break was coming up. "Okay…but, promise me something okay?" He asked before I left despite myself I turned around and quickly sputtered, "Anything!"

He smiled at my exuberance and said, "Promise me you'll stay alive in time for Valentine's day? And I'll meet you in Camp Half-blood." I groaned in frustration with the stupid holiday.

"Fine…" I said with a grudging sigh. I kept my promise and stayed at school with Zane and Trent. But everyday since he left…dreams.

_The dark tinted hall lit only by the faint glow of flickering candle flames. Deep within the corridors of stone, was Nico. He was there, but within a forest, he walked…but a dark shadow seemed to follow him. This shadow had no form but as he walked the scenery seemed to grow darker, and the Nico's face grew more tired and weary…but I couldn't contact him in any way…and the dark shadow…seemed to grow._

Till Valentine's day. I decided I'd return to camp, I'd wait for Nico there. It just felt off though. It was like an odd pit in my stomach. I couldn't describe the feeling. But I didn't like it. The night before Valentine's day I grabbed my stuff and left. The entire camp looked as if it had been decorated by Aphrodite's cabin, which, I had no doubt, it had. The next morning I awoke in my cabin. Dressed and entered. It was Valentines day so it was no surprise the rush of people and flowers as well as all the other mushy-gushy love stuff I'd been grimacing at all day. I waited, and waited. Where was he?! I began getting annoyed. The sun was beginning to set…just over the horizon.

Had he stood me up? I stayed alive like I promised now where was he!? The dream I had just last night scared me though. Last night I had traveled him all the same, but last night, the shadow took a form. It took the form of a double edged sword. The symbol of Nemesis. I swallowed down the thought and assumed he was late. Or maybe, he'd forgotten? Well, the forgotten option wasn't much worse then the one where he got killed. It was around ten now. Finally, I got so fed up. I decided to forget it. What was his problem!? Standing me up…jerk…

When suddenly a mist appeared. It was an IM. I opened it only to see…

"Thalia? What are you doing!? Why is Nico pinned down?!" I shouted in a hurry rushing my words out at the bizarre scene in front of me. Nico was pinned to a tree trunk with silver arrows. Thalia had a spear to his neck and looked as if she was ready to kill. But at the same time, he was too. His eyes, they were different. They held a lusting and an anger I remember that he directed a Percy long ago. Then I remembered the symbol of Nemesis over taking him. He went to the hunters for revenge?

"Nico!" I practically screamed threw the Iris message. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" I shouted but his angry gaze at the hunters didn't change.

"Where are you?" I asked them as Thalia told me they were in Texas.

"Artemis was trying to find out why he's in this state." Thalia told me as I thought it over…suddenly…it all made sense! "It was Hades! He must've forced Nico into believing it was your fault's that Bianca was dead. He did that so he could get Nico to kill you guys…_he _wanted revenge…"


	11. Chapter 11

**::Never too late::**

**::Chapter eleven::**

"Revenge? For what?" Thalia asked clueless.

Artemis seemed to catch where I was going as she said, "Hades has always despised me. Because each time I recruit another hunter he feels cheated out of a soul. That's why he sent Nico after us to kill us. Thus, returning the souls." I nodded as Thalia knocked out Nico.

"I'll be there soon!" I told them running out of the camp. Fastest way…fastest way…hmm…I guess I'd just have to go by car. I'd been in camp and out of camp of and on so Chiron was used to it by now. Knowing Zane and Trent would want to come I deliberately avoided that. The hunters didn't like boys…then again, Thalia has a new brother…okay. Maybe I should. It would keep things interesting. I sent Zane and Trent an IM as they met me outside of their house. I filled them in.

"I have a sister?" Zane asked I nodded.

"Half-sister more or less." With my powers we arrived in under three hours. But I was exhausted. Thalia met us as she eyed me angrily.

"Who are they and why are they here?" She hissed as I smirked.

"Zane. This is your half-sister, Trent, this is your cousin. Thalia." Her eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief.

"Ask Lady Artemis. Trent is indeed a son of Poseidon and Zane is a son of Zeus." Her jaw dropped. As a hunter I remember from last time as Brianna came along with a smile.

"I can see the family resemblance." Thalia glared as we all laughed…now that she mentioned it, so could I! They had the same eyes.

"Okay, where is he?" I asked getting serious now. But like always, I had no idea what to do. I mean, what am I supposed to do!? I saw Nico tied down with celestial bronze chains.

"Nico?" I questioned oddly.

"K-KAI!? What are you doing here?" He asked nervously.

"What are YOU doing here!?" I commanded angrily, still a bit peeved from him standing me up.

"I'm doing my job…" He muttered looking down, shadowing his eyes.

"Snap out of it! Percy already told you! She sacrificed herself honorably! It's not anyone's fault!" I said slapping him.

"B-Bianca left me because of them…if they hadn't come, she wouldn't have become a hunter, then she wouldn't be dead!" He shouted his black eyes saddened, no, guilt.

"What is it Nico? I thought you were over this!" I said harshly as I sat down next to the chained Nico.

"I-It's a win, win for me…if I kill five hunters…dad said he'd bring Bianca back to life…then, not only would I have Bianca back…I'd have my revenge on them." Nico told me, his voice was sad and regretting. "He swore on the river of Styx that he would!" He urged me but something told me, that wasn't all. I didn't know what to do…

"Bianca would never forgive you! And you know that! Even if you do revive her…she'll still be a hunter." I said trying to be kind about it.

"N-No…" He said trying not to believe me. I leaned over and hugged him. Don't get me wrong, I'm still peeved!

"Nico…don't do it!" I jolted around to see…BIANCA! "Stop lying…I know the deal father made with you! Tell her…" Bianca told Nico. I was confused as he looked down.

"Stay out of it Bianca!" Bianca's ghostly eyes glared as she shook her head. "NO! JUST TELL HER!"

Nico looked up, his eyes burning as he shouted, "STOP IT BIANCA! YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN! I HAVE TO!!!"

I stood there confused, "What?!" I asked.

Bianca finally just shouted, "Dad told Nico that if he didn't kill the hunters. Dad would send me to fields of punishment and he'd kill **you**…" That would explain everything. Suddenly Nico was shaking.

"I-I won't let him do it…I-I have to…" Nico stuttered. As I looked at Bianca.

"Would he, could he really?" I asked as Bianca looked away.

"He can't send me, it would be against the ancient law, as for you…" I knew it.

"We'll go to the underworld…" I decided. I returned to the tent only to find Zane, Thalia, and Trent fighting…no surprise there…

"SHUT UP WATER WORM!" Thalia shouted at Trent.

Upon hearing this Zane shouted, "LEAVE HIM OUT OF THIS PINECONE WHORE!" Thalia was steaming as her and Zane clashed.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?! YOU SPARK ASS!" I almost laughed at there creative names. I would've, if I didn't know what was about to happen. A huge lightening bolt came from the sky hitting Zane in the head all it did to him though was make his black hair spike up in all directions. At this Trent, standing up for his brother, summoned a wave as he drenched Thalia.

"YOU DAMN WA-" Thalia began ringing her hair out when she threw Aegis like a disk hitting Trent in a the gut.

I used my own powers freezing them where they were.

"Jeez, your so loud. Family tensions, much?" I asked with a slight smirk. They all glared at me. "Just wanted to tell you, Nico and I are going to the underworld." I told them as I unfroze them.

"The underworld?!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Cool!" Trent said as Thalia rolled her eyes.

"That's not _cool_, stupid!" She hissed as Zane and her glared.

"Hades is threatening Nico. I have to confront him. I'm going to the underworld." I declared.

"We're coming!" Trent and Zane said as I shook my head no.

"No! You two are going to camp whether I have to freeze you both into ice cubes and drag you there!"

Zane and Trent were dragged back to camp as me and Nico departed for central park. It was actually, kind of awkward. We didn't really speak at all. We finally arrived as I began singing. "This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong who would have guessed it. I will not leave alone everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late. No one will ever see this side reflected. And if there's something wrong who would have guessed it? And I have left alone everything that I own. To make you feel like it's not too late, it's never too late. Even if I say it'll be alright. Still I hear you say you want to end your life. Now and again we try to just stay alive. Maybe we'll turn it around 'cause it's not too late. It's never too late." Never too late. By: Three days grace.

The boulders slid open once again as they had before as Nico and I descended into the darkness. "Nico, you told me 3 years ago, I didn't have to protect you or anyone else. Well you don't have to protect me."


	12. Chapter 12

**::Holding out for a hero::**

**::Chapter twelve::**

He huffed, as we stopped walking his dark eyes met my own. "Yeah, that's why you were nearly killed three years ago." He snapped. As I grabbed his wrist pulling him close slamming him against the wall.

"LISTEN! If I could've stopped Zeno I would've! A life for a life may be an equal trade, but _killing _someone to spare a life…it's just WRONG Nico!" I told him. "I can protected myself!" I urged him.

He was shaking again with determination as he shouted, "YOU HEARD BIANCA! YOU CAN'T STOP HIM! IF I HAVE TO KILL A FEW HUNTERS FOR YOUR **LIFE**! GODS DAMMIT I WILL!" His eyes were cold and fierce. They scared me…

"No…" I muttered shaking my head.

"There are other ways Nico…" I said muttering.

"Y-You don't know that…I-I wont let you die…" He whimpered I could hear his heartbeat pounding wildly.

"Fine…I can't stop you. But if Hades gives me my life in exchange the souls of the hunters…I don't want it." I told him firmly not swaying on my decision. As I walked away, I knew…I knew. That if I were in his position…I-I probably would've done the same. That realization just freaked me out. But I also realized…that, he really would. KILL for me. But, I wouldn't let him. Nico was heading to his dad.

I? Was getting out of here… "Where have all the good men gone and where all the Gods? Where's the street-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed? Late at night I toss and I turn as I dream of what I need." I sang thinking, to much Shrek. I'd watched Shrek 2 like, fifty times. I don't know what my obsession with giant green fat ogres was all the sudden.

"I need a hero! I'm holding out for a hero till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero, I'm holding out till the morning light. He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon and he's gotta be larger then life. Somewhere after midnight, in my wildest fantasy. Somewhere just beyond me reach there's someone reaching back for me. Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat. It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet." I sang and continued walking threw the underworld. I knew my way pretty well… "Up where the mountains meet the heavens above. Out where the lightning splits the sea. I would swear that there's someone somewhere. Watching me. Through the wind end the chill and the rain, and the storm and the flood. I can feel his approach. Like the fire in my blood." Finishing I was about at the exit…when…

I quickly dodged a swooping figure masked in the shadows. Leathery wings flapped like a bats. But these things were far uglier, more powerful, not to mention, larger. Three of them…Fury's.

"Oh happy day!" I mumbled sarcastically to myself withdrawing Amyntas.

They hissed, as the middle one said, "Come with us! Lord Hades calls for you!"

I glared as I asked back sarcastically as I swung Amyntas, "What the Hades am I?! A friggen dog?!" The Fury dodged with a upward motion. One Fury isn't hard for me…three! Now that's a challenge…

"We will take you by force if necessary…" The one I nearly slashed said. Their voices were all cold and held a sharpness to them. The ancientness, luckily, mine didn't.

"I'd like to see you try!" I challenged back with a slight smirk. The first one came at me, talons and all! I swung Amyntas in an ark pushing the Fury away and slicing the one behind me. Who flew back with a jolt another one came as I side stepped and lunged the blade in it's side. It burst into golden dust the other two Fury's let out a pain striking shriek as I fell clutching my ears one of their talons scraped my back in a slash the same place my father had three years ago. It was cursed wounds. Everytime it was hit or reopened it caused more pain then usual. But it also struck adrenaline. As I rushed foreword in a strait line slashing downward at an attempt to behead the ugly creature.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT HALF-BLOOD!" It shrieked as it's wing swung down hitting me as I was forced back. I dodged another attack with Amyntas.

Though, Amyntas was a blade! Not a shield! I bounded back cutting the other Fury, enough to hurt, not enough to make it magically poof to dust as I wished it would've. Then there was that burning pain…if they didn't kill me the pain would force me to kill myself. It was like burning lava scraping down my back that wouldn't cool, but just sat there on my back burning the skin as it poured into my blood. I grunted as I felt myself weaken. My hands were sweaty and now we'd been fighting for the last hmm…forty five minutes I was about to put my hands in a T formation and yell, TIME OUT! I was shaking due to the pain my grip on my sword was loosening. As I took a final swing at the one that had sliced my back open. My sword moved in a flash of glassy black it plunged into the leathery skin the head slid off and plopped to the ground as a second past it burst into golden dust like it's sister.

But with the blow my arm outstretched must've lunged to hard as my back burned. I muffled a scream of agony but the pain none the less over took me as my vision swayed and blurred I could now only make out the darkness enclosing around me. I felt numb as I fell. No…crap…shit…this sucks…

I woke up on a cold stone floor. Marble…black and grey…I recognized it only too well. In front of me not three yards ahead…was Hades himself. He sat upon the onyx throne black and glassy under the small flickering candle light.

"Lord Hades…" I muttered knowing he could blast me to oblivion anytime. I noticed the pain in my back wasn't was sharp as before. And for that little bit of news, I was happy. His cold eyes spelled out DEATH in every way possible. They regarded me in a way that really couldn't care less, but at the same time, had an idea.

"Nikai Laskaris…your quite a stubborn girl aren't you?" He said with a sly smirk. I smirked back taking pride in my stubbornness.

"Is there a problem with that Lord Hades?" I asked cocking an eyebrow mockingly.

"I have use for you so I wont kill you for that. Yet…Dionysus was right, as annoying as the old drunk may be, not all Gods are as forgiving as he is…" He said moving his lips causing his words to sound more dramatic. We agreed on one thing I guess, Dionysus was annoying. "Chain her!" He commanded. Wow chains? How cliché…


	13. Chapter 13

**::Run::**

**::Chapter thirteen::**

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I walked around past Cerberus, I had borrowed one of Mrs. O-Leary's play toys and threw it for Cerberus as I entered the black palace. My cabin looked a lot like it. Only…in a miniature. Geez…do all guys feel this rejected when a girl walks away?! I knew I sure as Hades did…as I entered the palace…I found something…lets just say, suckish. In black shackles was Kai with glaring eyes directed at my father. Her face was covered in grime and dirt and her back…it was red and in a long strike flesh could be clearly seen.

"Why you've come just in time…" Hades taunted me.

"Y-You promised!" I tried but I was still nervous as my dark eyes flashed back from my father to Kai.

"But I see no dead hunters…" My father said with a smirk playing upon his thin lips.

"R-Release her! I just need more time!" I said urgently.

"I've given you enough time…but…I have a new offer…" He said his dark eyes fixed on my nervous ones. "Bring me a child of Zeus and I swear on the river of Styx she will be spared and you may leave with her." He said, basically meaning, if you don't bring me a child of Zeus, I'm gonna kill your girlfriend, strike that, ex-girlfriend.

"I-I'll do it…j-just don't hurt her." I warned in my best threatening voice. Though it didn't seem to have much of an effect against my fathers evil laugh. Though I saw Kai's glaring eyes, she knew what I was thinking…but I had to do it! As Tantalus led me to the exit. I made my way from there. I had to convince Thalia or Zane to come with me…it should be easy seeing as both would give their lives for Kai.

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

AW SHIT! Could this get any worse?! I know Thalia and or Zane would give their lives for me and I wouldn't let that happen…killing myself would do no good. I learned that when Zeno died. That night I sent dreams into Thalia and Zane's dreams…I couldn't keep it up for long but enough to get the message threw…I sent them the memories of me in the throne room with Nico. And now, me in this dungeon then…

"Please…don't do it…don't come…" I muttered.

The dungeon was like most dungeons…cold…dreary. The walls were dark grey stone cold to the touch the room held no comfort as I was chained I really couldn't do much. The thing was, they didn't take off my necklace so I still had Amyntas with me. I was in the same dark prison Percy was locked in before.

I had one answer to why Hades wanted a child of Zeus, to kill. For revenge against Zeus seeing as the Oracle curse was now lifted. I couldn't describe what I was feeling right now…anger, lust, sadness…helplessness. I was going to die…at least. I hoped, I would save Nico, the hunters, and Thalia/Zane. That thought enlightened me as I began to sing.

"I sing it one last time for you. Then we really have to go. You've been the only thing that's right. And all I've done, and I can barely look at you. But every single time I do, I know we'll make it anywhere. Away from here." I sang to myself tears beginning to overflow my eyes. "Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder. And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say." Run By Snow Patrol. "To think I might not see those eyes, makes it so hard not to cry. And as we say our long good-byes…I nearly do…Light up, light up, as if you have a choice. Even if you cannot hear my voice. I'll be right beside you, dear. Louder, louder. And we'll run for our lives. I can hardly speak, I understand, why you can't raise your voice to say. Slower, slower, we don't have time for that. All I want is to find an easier way to get out of our little heads."

**Thalia Grace's POV.**

"Lady Artemis…" I asked for permission to enter the tent. The two hunters moved aside allowing me entrance. When I first came, I got into fights with half of them.

"What is it Thalia?" The twelve year old goddess questioned as I looked away. What would I do?! Would she really allow me to go to the underworld?

"Hades has captured my friend. Kai, and he's sending Nico to bring a child of Zeus to him or else, he'll kill her. I-I can't allow my friend to be killed knowing I can do something about it!" I said firmly unsaying my decision. Artemis sat there looking at me.

"You may go Thalia with my blessing. But you must promise me to return alive." Artemis said after a long while. I nodded and jumped up immediately I had no doubts that if it was some guy who had been captured she wouldn't allow me. But it was Kai, and I also knew that many of the Gods and Goddesses owed Kai. First I had to find Nico. I decided to head to LA. If I went fast from where we were it shouldn't take more then half a day…geez Kai. I knew I wasn't going to give myself up, I also knew that Kai wouldn't give up without a good fight. If we worked together…we could get out alive. No, we would get out alive…I was sure of that.

**Zane Trike's POV.**

I jolted from my bed! No…I grabbed Trent from the Poseidon cabin and told him about my dream. "We have to go after her…" I told him as his eyes widened.

"But-! Y-Your going to give yourself up?" Trent asked me as I nodded. Kai had already done so much for us…for me…I was going to save her…I had to.

"N-No…she wouldn't want that. That was probably why she sent that message. She doesn't want you to come…" Trent said, I knew that was right. Kai would do anything to keep me away. "I have a plan!" I said thinking of it. Once Nico came…we could save her.

"We could help her escape…even from then. We could fight!" I convinced him. I know Kai had snuck out many times before. So…it shouldn't be too hard. Then again…Kai had more experience…as I expected, we were caught but by who? Trent and I turned to see…

"YOU!" I all but screamed.

"Shut up!" Percy hissed, "I know about Kai. I'm going to help." When a girl came around. She looked around 20 and had deep grey eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

**::Cat and mouse::**

**::Chapter fourteen::**

"This is Annabeth, my fiancée." Percy introduced us.

"I'm Trent, Percy's half-brother, I'm not a Cyclops." Trent said as I pointed to myself.

"I'm Zane, Percy's cousin."

Annabeth studied us as she said, "You look a lot like Thalia…"

I glared and shouted, "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT WANNABE TREE GIRL!"

Annabeth laughed and said, "You act a lot like her too."

I glared. "Common…we gotta go…" Another voice said I looked up to see…Nico.

"He's the one who told me." Percy said as Nico looked down.

"Since none of us have any musical talent we'll have to get to LA." Percy said.

"I can shadow travel us to Texas but any further and I'll be too exhausted." Nico said, I wondered if he was planning on betraying us. I sure hoped not…

"Okay…I'd say we could go by Pegasus, but I know Zeus wouldn't mind having you, Zane, in the sky, but having a son of Hades, and two sons of Poseidon in the sky all at the same time, he might flip out." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded and said, "Think Dallas."

**Thalia Grace's POV.**

I was running when I noticed a large group of shadows. I slid to a halt…

"Who's there?" I asked warningly as I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.

"AW GREAT! THE HUNTERESS OF THE PINECONES!" I then made out the shapes of Percy, Annabeth, Zane, Trent and Nico.

"What is this? A party?!" I shouted, it was weird having Percy and Annabeth look older then me, but I guess that was part of immortality.

They told me in as simple words as possible what they were doing, "Nico told me about Kai who was captured by Hades. Kai sent Zane a dream. We met at the borders of camp. We traveled here." Percy explained. He was good at making things simple seeing as his brain could only comprehend simple things.

"Okay…then off to LA we go?" I asked as they all nodded and I tried to ignore the ugly _thing _called Zane. I didn't know why I hated him so much. More then likely it was because he was an arrogant jerk that my dad cheated on my mom to make. Thank the Gods I didn't have to worry about that now.

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

Would I betray them? No…I wouldn't. Unless I had no other choice, I wouldn't kill them. Kai would never forgive me.

"OKAY! This is taking too long! We're getting a car!" Percy shouted exasperated. I had to admit, I was exhausted.

"All in favor say I! I!" I said as Thalia continued, "I" then Trent.

That left Annabeth and Zane, "What's up with you Zane? You should be happy!" Trent said.

"I won't agree to anything that witch agrees to!" Zane said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Remember last time we stole a car? Percy, Nico?" Me and Percy laughed remembering that time…we were with Kai and it was just three years ago. But now that felt too long ago.

Thalia helped us steal a car as we all jumped in. Percy and Annabeth in the front seat, "I REFUSE TO SIT WITH THAT _THING_!" Thalia said stubbornly pointing as Zane who was smirking.

"Oh! Love you too! Now I'm not worth of a gender?" He said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just sit on the roof! If we're lucky! You might fall off and get run over!" Thalia retorted with a glare.

"Why don't I just shove your little pinecone up your little huntress butt before I do it for you!" Zane replied in the same sardonic tone.

"Oh! I'd like to see you try!" Thalia snapped back angrily.

"Fine!" We all rolled out eyes.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET INTO THE FRIGGEN CAR BEFORE I GO GHOST KING ON YOUR ASS!" I shouted I still had the ability to scare the crap outta people I guess. As they both grudgingly moved over. I sat in between them but they began fighting half-way through as Annabeth and I switched places. I turned on the radio as Thalia and Zane began fighting over which bands were the best. So I slammed it off and put in my earphones.

"Softly we tremble tonight. Picture perfect fading smiles are all that's left in site. I said I'd never leave you'd never change I'm not satisfied from where I am in life. Am I, supposed to be happy? When all I ever wanted! It comes with a price. Am I, supposed to be happy? When all I ever wanted, it comes at a price. You said! You said that you would die for me. We made plans to grow old, believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told. Lost in a simple game. Cat and mouse, to me the same. People as before this came to light? Am I, supposed to be happy? When all I ever wanted! It comes with a price. Am I, supposed to be happy? When all I ever wanted, it comes at a price. You said! You said that you would die for me. You must live for me too! For me too! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! You said that you would die for me." Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Cat and Mouse.

We entered a cheap motel as we got two rooms, we could only pay for two. Because Percy pretty much bought them, Percy and Annabeth got one, Zane, Trent, Thalia, and myself had to stay in another. Bad news for Trent and me though…

"I ALREADY CALLED THE BED!" Zane shouted pointing to the full bed.

"FOR ONCE BE A MAN AND LET THE GIRL SLEEP ON THE BED!" Thalia shouted back.

"SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A GIRL!?"

As I shouted, "It's a full bed! Big enough for two! You two may as well get in!" Trent and Percy laughed Thalia and Zane glared angrily. But eventually…we got to sleep.

After one and a half more days we finally got there.

"It's like I'm twelve all over again." I heard Percy mumble. As we approached the recording studios. Charon let us in as we sailed to the gates.

"Oh joy…" I muttered, Charon left as Annabeth decided we needed a plan…

"Remember where you were kept Percy?" Annabeth asked referring to four years ago. He nodded I did too.

"Nico, you bring Zane and Thalia to the throne room. Percy, Trent, and I will find Kai. We'll then meet you three in the throne room and as much as I don't approve, from their, we fight our way out." We nodded.

"Percy must be wearing off on you! You actually invented a plan that involved fighting!" Thalia said with a small smile. Annabeth shrugged and looked away as we got past Cerberus and went out different ways…I'm coming Kai. I thought to myself as I took Thalia and Zane into my fathers palace it was surrounded by fire encircling the black stone. Here I come…


	15. Chapter 15

**::Alone::**

**::Chapter fifteen::**

**Nikai Laskaris's POV.**

The cell was as black as ever when I woke up. I had a dream last night…they were coming…I was proven correct when the undead prison guards turned into re-dead prison guards. The sword I recognized as Riptide turned them into re-dead prison guard-ka-bobs. Then I saw pair of familiar grey eyes…

"Percy? Annabeth? If you came for a wedding present I haven't bought it yet." I told them sarcastically. Then Trent came around. "Is he gonna be the ring bearer?" I asked pointing to Trent. "If your looking for a flower girl I'm sure one of the Demeter kids would be more then happy!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Enough with the wedding sarcasm! Just say it already!"

I smirked and said mockingly, "Say what already? Honestly! I have no idea!"

Annabeth stomped her foot and said, "JUST SAY IT ALREADY!"

I laughed as I said, "I TOLD YOU SO! I KNEW YOU WERE PERFECT TOGETHER! Now you owe me fifty dollars and twenty drachmas!" Annabeth glared as she took out her grey wallet. She handed me a fifty dollar bill and twenty golden coins.

"Thank you very much!" I said as Percy and Trent looked clueless.

"She bet me fifty dollars and twenty drachmas that Percy and her would never, ever, ever, date, much less be engaged!" I said as they opened the cell and we sprinted to the throne room.

"WHAT'S THIS!?" Shouted the suddenly enraged King of the Dead. As he stood up. "_Nico_…care to explain?" He asked harshly at his son.

Putting extra emphasis on 'Nico' I rolled my eyes as I said, "Are you blind? They came here to save me!" Hades eyes flashed menacingly.

As with a sudden flash of black fire a cold blade was pressed to my neck. "Not a very clever choice…my son." Hades said as everyone looked startled at the sudden change of pace.

"Now…kill the children of Zeus…and I wont kill the girl…" He hissed the room was at a stand still. The flickering flames held no warmth in the cold room. Their eyes were widened and startled. I knew what Nico was about to do. His eyes flickered to my sorrow filled and guilty. I remembered his words earlier.

"_If I have to kill to save your life. Gods dammit I will!_"

That's when I remembered the black heart tipped dart. The night before the last…I remember. It was of Aphrodite telling me that the dart temporarily stopped someone from loving someone else. Hades was looking away strait at Nico…

Now was my chance. I stopped all time in the room everything…as I threw the dart it plunged into Nico and evaporated unfreezing time a realization suddenly snapped to Nico's eyes as he stopped and said, "I wont do it father…" Everyone was in shock now as Zane and Thalia screamed in protest.

"NO! Don't…we have to stop him!" Thalia shouted. As Zane looked up with determination much like Thalia's, "Kill me…NICO! KILL ME!" Nico looked to him apologetically.

"I can't…I can't kill you. She'd never forgive me…" He said.

"FINE!" Hades commanded as he raised the black the stygian iron sword I turned on instinct but it came in contact with my back half-slicing open the earlier wound. Crap! Why was it everyone went for the BACK!

I fell as Nico's eyes changed to realization and was about to attack Hades when Trent shouted, "STOP! Wait…you swore to let us go if Nico brought a child of Zeus. He brought two…you never said to _give _you a child a Zeus. You'd be breaking your promise on the river of Styx if you killed Kai!" A flicker of hope flashed across all of us as Hades grudgingly lowered his sword. His eyes looked as if they wanted to kill the darkness within them screamed in frustration.

As we…left…as I was the last to leave his cold voice echoed, "Remember…only the Gods can escape true death."

**Nico Di Angelo's POV.**

I now owed my life to TWO sons of Poseidon. Trent, and Percy.

"Thank you…so much…" I said to Trent. Meanwhile Thalia and Zane seemed to be getting along with each other a bit more. I guess that extravaganza in the throne room did us all some good. Feeding Kai that ambrosia and nectar I was able to see just how bad her back was…it was bad.

She grunted as she said, "It's from Kronos…" That's when I remembered. Suddenly she gave out and collapsed…no! She was running a fever and her expression was in eternal agony.

"Seeing as this isn't really a real quest…I guess no ancient law is stopping me from helping you…and considering the fact that Zeus and Poseidon broken their oath as well what's stopping me now?" We all turned to see. Apollo! He healed Kai's wound making it as if it was never there.

"But…why would you help her?" I asked the others were apparently wondering the same question.

Apollo just grinned flashing his perfect teeth as he said, "What can I say? I owe her a lot more then you know." With that he returned to his car and zapped off. Kai then came from the tent and Thalia departed after lecturing her. Sitting under the stars with Kai she began singing…

"True love exists yes I know this. My heart was waiting for you, and when we met I felt my chest pound fast, racing for the chance to know you, to hold you. To open up and show you. The way it feels when you know…You are not alone. Know that I would fight the tides to, be together, when you feel alone. Listen to this song to make your heart feel better. Two hearts entwined, yes, you are mine, and I'll be yours forever. I've done the math, I'm less than half. We're better off together, and I want you here by my side, as much as you are on my mind. When I'm gone you should know. Rainy Mondays feel like Fridays. When you're smiling at me I can feel. The space, between us collapsing. Our love is everlasting. Listen to this song. Let it make your heart feel better." She sang.

A beautiful disaster…always worth the trouble in the end~


End file.
